Road Trip
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack and Sam go on vacation.  Follows 'Fear'.  The continuing saga of Jack and Sam's road to marriage and family
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Sorry - I posted this by mistake under my other story - have fixed that now - this is a stand alone story.**_

_**Just a bit of an interlude. No angst for a while – at least until next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

"You ready Carter?" he shouted up the stairs.

"I'm ready Jack. Did you pack the food?" she shouted back.

"Yup, everything's ready to go."

"Okay then", she said as she slowly walked down the stairs.

He couldn't help but grin. If there was one thing he loved, it was the fact that Sam never kept him waiting. She had too many years behind her as a soldier, learning how to quickly put a pack together, to spend hours on packing.

He reached out his hand and she took it as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was still incredibly fit, but at 6 ½ months pregnant she was a little less sure on her feet. Not that she really needed help – but she was willing to go along with it to make him happy. It made him feel like he was good for _something_.

Actually, he knew she felt that he was good for a lot of things, least of which was keeping her happy. And she was happy, that she assured him constantly.

He couldn't believe that he'd spent so many years without Samantha Carter in his life. Since they'd been together things – everything really – had been so much better. He was happier than he'd been in years and it showed. He knew he was looking younger and more relaxed and, according to Daniel, wasn't nearly as grumpy as he used to be.

"Although you're still grumpy Jack", his friend had said. "It's just you're not quite as bad."

"Well gee thanks Jackson", he'd swiftly replied. Daniel simply grinned and took a bite of cake.

"You're welcome! Actually, I should be thanking Sam. She's the one responsible for it, I'm sure."

"Yeah", he'd agreed readily. "You should. You should also thank her for the cake!"

"What? She made it?" Daniel looked at it suspiciously. Sam wasn't known for her cooking or baking.

"Are you kidding? I mean she made me leave you a piece. Told me I'd have to sleep on the couch if I ate it all. We bought it from Mary Sue's – the bakery down the street."

No – life with Sam couldn't be better! Of course, they'd had a few rough spots since they got together, which wasn't surprising, considering how quickly it had all happened. At least – it hadn't been exactly quick, considering he'd loved her for years, but the actual coming together had. They hadn't really even talked things over before deciding to live together. Then of course there'd been the wedding and now the baby. It was a wonder he didn't look _older _than his years, considering all the changes he'd been through.

He thought back to the time he'd panicked about Sam's pregnancy and having another child. Although he still went through occasional bouts of pure, unadulterated terror, for the most part he was happy – thrilled even – about the prospect of another child.

Teal'c had helped him see how crazy he was being and he'd decided to embrace the idea of a new child. At first it had been a bit forced, although he'd hidden that well from Sam, but after a while he had begun to grown sincerely happy about it.

The morning he'd put his head down and had spoken to Sam's tummy (or the baby inside) he'd been surprised at her reaction. He was pretty sure that in all the years they'd served together he had only seen her cry once or twice and that had been a times of pure grief. Since they'd been together he'd pretty much lost track of the times she'd dissolved in tears. The good news was that Sam assured him it was mostly hormones and that it would pass once the pregnancy was done. (He didn't know whether to believe that or not, although he lived in hope).

Still, he hadn't known quite what to do until she'd assured him that she was happy (go figure!). He'd then told her, slowly, hesitatingly and somewhat shamefully, about how he'd been feeling. This opening up stuff was new to him, and he hadn't perfected it, but it seemed to work for Sam. After they'd talked for a while they'd spent the time enjoying each other – very closely!

"You sure junior isn't going to remember this and freak out", he'd said, as they lay there in the afterglow.

"Of course not Jack!" she swatted him. "The baby can't see us."

"You're sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to damage his or her psyche by fooling around."

She'd laughed, which is what he'd hoped (it was pretty much what he lived for) and had simply kissed him (okay – that was even more of what he lived for). The result was that the baby got a double dose that night!

It was a few days later when Sam announced that the doctor had scheduled her 18 week ultrasound and she wanted him to go with her.

He was pretty proud of how well he'd reacted and the fact that she was convinced he was all better. In actual fact, he was still having a hard time dealing with the idea of another child. He kept envisioning all the things that could go wrong. So, the thought of actually _seeing_ it sent waves of terror and nausea running through him.

"You sure you want me there?" he'd asked. "I mean, there's not really anything I can do. Won't I just get in the way?"

"Jack! Of course not. I want you there. Don't you want to see the baby?"

When she started to look worried again he'd quickly backtracked and told her 'of course I do'. As he made his way home that day, to pick her up, he wished for an alien invasion – just a small one – which would force him to call and tell her to go on without him.

Of course, the aliens just weren't cooperating that day. Damn, you could never count on them for _anything_. What was the use of having villainous enemies if you couldn't at least have them show up when you needed them?

They sat in the waiting room, surrounded by uncomfortable looking pregnant women. Sam had explained that earlier on in pregnancy you had to drink water before an ultrasound which was a killer when you were pregnant. Fortunately, she had just been told not to go to the bathroom for an hour or so before. Even that was hard on her.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill?" the nurse came and got them. "Mrs. O'Neill, you can put on a robe in the cubicle there. You can have a seat in the room and wait for your wife."

So, here he sat in the darkened little room, waiting for Sam and the technician. He didn't remember ever being quite so terrified before. Maybe waiting in the cell for Ba'al's minions to take him back to get tortured – no, he didn't think that had been quite so bad.

A minute later Sam came in and sat on the table. She was soon followed by the technician, who introduced herself as Greta.

"Just lie down Mrs. O'Neill and cover yourself with the blanket."

Sam pulled up the paper blanket and the technician lifted up her robe and squirted jelly on her tummy. She gave a big grin, excited to see her baby. She didn't notice Jack's look of panic, although 'Greta' did. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be just fine. This doesn't hurt the mother or the baby. It'll just allow us to see him or her."

Jack nodded, but didn't have the heart to tell her _that_ was what was terrifying him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the first few pictures appeared on the screen.

There was silence while the technician moved the wand around until she got a clear picture.

"There we go", Greta said casually. "There's your baby right there." She began to point out the head and arms, legs, etc.

"Oh Jack", Sam reached over and took his hand. "That's our baby!"

He continued to hold his eyes closed. Maybe he could get through this without anyone noticing.

"Jack, open your eyes!" Okay, so there went that theory. "What's wrong, don't you want to see it?"

Damn! He slowly opened his eyes, but looked at Carter, rather than at the screen. "Uh, I don't know, I kind of thought I'd like to be surprised."

"Surprised?" she laughed. "You mean you don't want to look? But he – or she – is beautiful." Her eyes moved back t the screen and he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Oh my God", she breathed. "You can see the face."

Okay, that did it – he had to look. He was just too curious not to! He slowly turned and faced the monitor. For a second his eyes refused to focus, but then he saw it. He could see his son or daughter plainly. The little features were sharp and it had its hand up to its mouth.

"Look Jack, it's sucking its fingers."

He stared, entranced. He'd never gone to an ultrasound appointment with Sara. In fact, he didn't know if she'd even had one. Now however, he again felt shivers run up his spine, but this time they were of joy, not of fear. That was his child – his and Sam's. He stared at the miracle in front of him. This – this child – they'd created it together. Their love had made this tiny human being.

He could feel tears gather in his own eyes. He had a fleeting thought that it wasn't just Sam who'd cried more in the past few months than in all the years before put together. But this – this was his _child_. He, the man who had killed his only son, even if by a tragic mistake, had been given another chance.

He clutched Sam's hand tightly and continued to gaze at the small body on the screen. If Sam was feeling the pain of his grasp she didn't complain. Both she and the technician were looking in wonder at the man in front of them – a man purely and absolutely in love with his child.

"Jack?" she whispered. He finally moved his head and looked at her. "He – or she – is beautiful", she continued.

He simply nodded and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you", he said.

They decided not to find out the sex of the baby, although according to Greta, little O'Neill didn't want them to know anyway. "It's got its legs held tightly together. I guess it wants you to be surprised!"

They'd shared a laugh at that but had left the office walking on air. Jack had insisted on taking her out to a fancy restaurant for lunch. "To celebrate the little 'Carter-O'Neill'. Sure to be the world's smarter, most beautiful baby, just like her mother."

"Or handsome and brave like his father", Sam had replied.

Since that day he'd grown more accustomed to the idea and more excited. He'd even gone out shopping with her a few times to check out baby things, although it was too early to actually buy anything.

So here they were, he thought, as he backed the car out of the driveway, an old married couple, expecting their first child, and heading out on a summer vacation. Could life get any more clichéd – or wonderful, he asked himself?

Jack was looking forward to a whole month off. It had been a difficult year, at least as far as work was concerned, and he needed some time to rest and relax. They'd decided to do a road trip. "I want to see some of our own country Jack", Sam had said. "I've spent so many years travelling all over the galaxy and yet don't feel I know America that well.

This trip was the result. They were headed out of Washington and were going to make their way west, ending up in Colorado. At first they'd thought about camping, but with her being pregnant she had nixed that idea.

"I don't mind sleeping on the ground", she'd said, "But not when O'Neill junior spends all night kicking me."

"Hey, that's the Carter side", he'd defended. "Us O'Neill's don't kick!"

"Really?" she said. "What about the other night when –"

"Ah ah ah!" he shook his finger at her. "That was totally unusual and purely as a result of the anchovies. You know I don't like anchovies."

"So, the anchovies made you do it?" she laughed.

"Yup!"

The end result was they were going to stay in hotels on their trip. Unfortunately, they had to make a couple of stops on the way. General Schwartz, the Air Force Chief of Staff, had asked him personally to visit a couple of Bases and do an unannounced inspection.

Jack hadn't been too thrilled, but Sam had convinced him it would be okay. "Look, it'll only take a couple of days" she said. "And you'll probably meet some old buddies. It won't be so bad." What she hadn't said, of course, was that it said a lot about her husband that he was being asked to do this. She knew it was both a mark of the respect in which he was held as well as an indication that he was being looked at for possible promotion.

They were to stop at Scott AFB in Illinois and McConnell in Kansas. Although the General had wanted to throw in a couple more, Jack had pleaded that this _was_ supposed to be a vacation. So, they'd ended up with just the two.

They travelled slowly, stopping in interesting, unusual places. She couldn't travel for too many hours before her back started aching so they took a leisurely trip across America. It was relaxing and fun and she loved seeing a playful Jack, not hemmed in by duty and responsibility.

He'd always been a man who liked to laugh and who had a sense of the absurd. She also knew that there was an innocent, childlike side to her husband (usually seen by Daniel, who bore the brunt of it!). However, since she'd been in Washington she'd seen more of the serious, responsible Jack. She knew it was important, in his present position, and he didn't have the leeway to be quite so irreverent as he had been in his previous life at the SGC. Sadly though, she missed the old Jack, so it was nice to see him return.

After travelling for a couple of weeks they were going to spend time in a cabin they'd rented in the Colorado mountains and Teal'c and Daniel were going to join them and hang out. With the mood Jack was in, he was going to drive Daniel crazy. She couldn't wait!

"So tomorrow we'll be at Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll arrive tonight in Bellevue and I'll head over tomorrow early. Best to get there first thing in the morning and then I can be finished early enough so we'll have a bit of time."

"Showing up first thing in the morning, that's evil Jack", she said. "You wouldn't like if someone did that to you."

"True, but now that I'm the man, I can do stuff like that", he smirked. "Anyway, Briggs is a good man and he'll have everything in tip top shape."

"I didn't know you knew him?"

"Yeah, we served together in the Gulf. He's a good guy."

Brigadier General Stan Briggs was seated at his desk, going over supply lists, when his assistant knocked on the frame of his door, which was open. "What is it Marquez?" he asked.

"Uh, there's a General O'Neill here to see you Sir", the man said nervously. He'd only been assigned to the General's office recently and wasn't much used to senior officers. He'd never met a three star before and O'Neill looked like a mean one.

"O'Neill?" Briggs looked stunned for a second and then a big smile appeared. "Tell the General to come on in." He stood up and waited until Jack came through the doorway and then gave a quick but respectful salute, which O'Neill returned.

"General", Briggs said, still grinning. "Welcome to my humble abode. Have a seat Sir." Once they were both seated Stan looked at the man he'd known as Major O'Neill, many years ago. "What brings you out to our fair base? I heard you were working in the big leagues in DC now."

They chatted for a while, Jack telling him a highly edited version of his career over the past few years.

"I was surprised when I heard you were in Washington General", the other man said. "I'd heard you were doing some crazy thing with space telemetry or something - didn't sound like it was a particularly good place to build your career."

After Jack just grunted, Briggs looked at him seriously. "I was sorry to hear about your son. I kinda figured that's why you took that job."

Jack took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk about this, but he'd always respected Briggs. "Yeah, that's why I did take it", he said. "But it turned out to be a good gig and when General Hammond was promoted I got his job and then followed him to DC. Never thought I would have made it this far either."

Briggs laughed then and they reminisced about some of their crazier adventures as younger men. Finally, Stan looked at him seriously. "So really, why are you here O'Neill? Something wrong?" He knew it wasn't usual for a three star General to just show up out of the blue like this. It usually meant either something bad – like he was being demoted or moved – or good. But he really didn't think he was being looked at for promotion.

"I'm actually on vacation", Jack explained. "And when Schultz heard I was travelling across country he wanted me to check in on a few places. You know – basically take a look see and check on how things were going. Nothing sinister, I promise, but I will need to have a tour and have you show me what's going on here."

Briggs nodded and stood. "Okay General, why don't we get going now? I'm happy to show you my base. I'm pretty proud of it."

After a few hours of taking a look around the base and meeting some of the Airmen and officers, Jack could understand why. It was well run and it was obvious that the men and women on the base respected the General. Jack would make sure to tell Schultz. Briggs would be a good man to have in a more senior position.

"It looks good Stan. You're doing a good job here and I'll be sure to tell Schultz. I'm sorry to have sprung this on you" he grinned. "My wife told me I was evil to do this."

"Your wife?" Stan said, surprised. "I thought I heard you and Sara … ?"

"Yeah, you heard right. Sara and I have been divorced for quite a while now. I've remarried as of just this year, although I've known Sam for a long time."

"Sam?" Briggs raised his eyebrows, but didn't want to ask.

Jack laughed. "Samantha – I haven't changed that much Briggs!"

"Okay, well you never know. Things are a lot more liberal these days. So, where did you leave your wife?" he asked. "You said you were on vacation so I'm assuming you've brought her along?"

"Oh yeah. She's back at the hotel."

"Why don't you have her come over for lunch", he said. "My wife is around – we have a house here on base. I'm sure she'd love to meet Sam."

"That'd be nice. Let me call her." He pulled out his cell phone. "Just one thing – whatever you do, don't start talking about any kind of science or technology", he said.

"Why? She hate shop talk?"

"You have no idea!"

In the end they had a nice lunch with Stan and his wife Patty. The Briggs had three children, 11, 13 and 15 and Patty was very definitely involved in her children's lives. She spent a lot of time chatting to Sam about babies and life as a military wife. "Did you know General O'Neill when he was in Colorado", she asked.

"Yes, I've known Jack for about 10 years", she explained, "back when he was a Colonel."

Over dessert General Biggs turned to Sam. "So, what is it that you do? How did you meet O'Neill here?" he wanted to know.

"Uh, well -"

"She served with me Stan", Jack explained calmly. "Sam's a Colonel in the Air Force."

"A Colonel?" Patty said in surprise. "I had no idea. Are you still on active duty?"

"Yes. I work in R&D in Washington."

"Not only is she a Colonel", O'Neill said with pride, "She's a scientist – one of the foremost astrophysicists in the country – probably the world!"

"Really?" both Sally and Stan looked at her in awe. "And you married _him_?" Stan asked in surprise, forgetting for a moment that he was talking about a superior officer.

Sam laughed. "Yes. Although Jack pretends not to know anything about technology, he's pretty smart."

"Not as smart as you Colonel", he answered.

"Well, not in physics – but you're much better in other areas."

"Name one", he challenged, a gleam in his eye.

"Uh – yo yos – you're much better at yo yo's. Oh, and you know _a lot_ more about the Simpsons than I do."

"True, true. What else?"

She glanced at the Briggs and couldn't help but grin at the bemused expressions on their faces. "He's just pulling your legs you know", she confided. "He's brilliant as a strategist and he's held in great esteem in DC."

Jack made a rather rude noise and soon the conversation turned to other things. It was mid-afternoon by the time they left, having enjoyed a lovely time with the General and his wife.

"I'm sure you'll be hearing from someone soon Stan", Jack shook his hand. "I'm very impressed at what you've done here. I also want to thank you for a great afternoon – and give my thanks again to your lovely wife."

"He loves her very much", Patty said as she watched the O'Neill's drive away.

"Yes, he does. I'm glad", Stan answered. "He had a rough time of it, losing his son and then his marriage falling apart. He's a decent guy – one of the best. He deserves all the happiness he can get!"

The next day Jack and Sam were on the road again. They continued to travel slowly and to visit various landmarks and interesting places along their route. For the most part they kept off the major highways and travelled some of the back roads of the country.

As they approached Kansas Sam could tell that Jack was a little uptight. Nothing unusual had happened, as far as she knew, so she had trouble figuring out what was happening. She finally asked him outright.

"What's wrong Jack? You've seemed tense all day today. Is something the matter?"

"What? No. It's – we're going to be at MacConnell soon, and I'm not looking forward to it, that's all", he answered.

"But won't it be similar to Scott? Just a quick tour and then you're out of there."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem except for the officer in charge."

"Who's that?" she asked.

"General Jeremiah Williams."

"Williams? I think I've heard about him, although I can't quite remember - "

"Oh, wasn't there something a few years back?"

"Yes. There was an accusation of sexual harassment but it was covered up and the woman who'd accused him suddenly recanted. I'm pretty sure she was either threatened or bribed - either way, he came out with nothing against him, even though I know the bastard was guilty."

"You know him too?" she asked softly.

"I know him alright. I served with him on a mission in Central America – practically got me killed. He did get some of the men in my unit killed although again, nothing was proven against him. I tried to say something but was ignored. I was a young officer, just out of the Academy and he had big names backing him. I was lucky not to have been put up on charges myself. As it was, I made an enemy in Williams. He swore that one day he was going to get me for trying to 'get him in trouble'.

"Did he try anything?' she asked, her eyes big.

Jack laughed ironically. "Tried and succeeded. He was the one in charge of the mission in Iraq – the one where I was left behind. He ordered the chopper to leave me, even though I'm sure he knew I was alive. I couldn't prove anything, of course. The man is slippery as an eel."

"So tomorrow isn't going to be pleasant?"

Jack's face changed – and it wasn't an expression she'd seen in a long time – not since the defeat of the Goa'uld. It sent a spike of fear up her spine. It was times like these that she truly realized that Jack had seen and done some terrifying things in his life. As gentle as he was, and even with his sense of humor and sometimes childlike actions, he was a tough and hardened soldier.

"Pleasant? No, it won't be pleasant, at least not for good old General Jerry Williams. Not pleasant at all!"


	2. The Colonel

Jack insisted that she sleep in. "You need to rest up", he said. "We've been travelling and doing a lot and I don't want you overdoing things."

"Jack I'm pregnant, not sick." She rolled onto her side and looked at him in semi-serious frustration. She found it hard to curtail her activities but the truth was she was finding she was more tired now.

"I know, but I also know you have a tendency to go too hard. Do it for me, okay?"

"Are _you_ going to be alright?" she asked, looked at his dear face, which was showing more lines as each year passed – but which was still handsome and full of character. She knew that this visit was going to be stressful for him as he obviously had some terrible memories of Williams – things he hadn't resolved. She wondered if some of it had to do with Frank Cromwell, although knew enough not to ask. That was one topic that he still hadn't broached with her.

"I'll be fine", he said with a grimace, reaching out and tucking a hair behind her ear. "I'm not looking forward to this, but at least this time there's nothing he can do to me. In fact, I expect he's going to enjoy this less than me."

"You're not going to -" She stopped, knowing it was unworthy of her to even _think_ that about Jack. He would never do anything dishonorable to Williams, no matter how bad the man was.

"What?" he asked, looking enquiringly at her.

"Nothing." She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "I just want you to take it easy. Get your stuff done quickly and come back, okay?"

"You know I'll always come back to you!" he reached over and gave her a kiss on the nose. He grinned. "In fact, if I had my way, I'd stay here and tell Schwartz to go hang!"

"Sure you would. Then we really _would_ be talking about your retirement!"

"Either that or my visit to the brig!" he answered with a laugh. "Anyway, I better get a move on." He stood up and straightened his uniform. "I want to be there first thing, before he's had his coffee!" he said with an evil grin. His gaze softened as he looked at Sam still cuddled up in her pajamas and looking adorably cute. He sighed – he would really much rather crawl back in bed with her. "Depending how things go I'll give you a call and we can meet for lunch, how's that?"

"That would be good. I can grab a taxi to the base. She pushed herself up on her knees and grasped his jacket. "Take care of yourself" she whispered as she pulled him in for a final kiss.

As he rode to the base he couldn't help but think of Sam and his life with her. He would much rather think of that than of the coming interview. Williams was a person he'd tried not to think of over the years as he was just one more thing in a long line of bad memories.

Since he'd been at the SGC Jack really hadn't given him much thought, except for the time that Cromwell had been there during the black hole incident. That was another memory he wanted to avoid. It was one of his regrets that he'd been unable to tell Frank that he'd forgiven him, although he hoped the other man had known. When he thought about Frank he also couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive, trapped in that last moment of terror as he was swept into the black hole.

He'd never asked Sam, not really wanting to know, but he did wonder about the time bubble and how long they'd all be there. He figured it must be pretty close to eternity.

God O'Neill, stop thinking these macabre thoughts! It's not as if Williams isn't going to be bad enough on his own! He really wished he didn't have to do this. Williams was the kind of man he detested; prim and sanctimonious on the outside – self-serving and vicious on the inside. He'd been responsible for the deaths and downfall of many a man – and some women – in the course of his career. The only problem was that he was smart and that he'd had friends in high places.

His father had been a General and had helped his son move up over the years. The old General was dead now, Jack knew, and he wondered if Jerry's luck may have finally run out. He'd gathered, not from what he'd said, but from how he looked, that Schwartz didn't like Williams any more than he did. He'd wondered at the time if this trip was a way of catching him at _something_ or giving a reason for Schwartz to have him removed from his position.

If that was the case it was going to make things difficult, thought Jack. Williams could easily claim that he was prejudiced or had it in for the man. He'd mentioned something of his history with the man to Schwartz, but the General had simply waved him off.

"Not a problem O'Neill. I just want you to report back to me. If there's anything I'll follow up on it. Your name doesn't have to come into it at all."

Jack was relieved although he still hated the thought of having to even see Williams.

He pulled up to the security gate and handed his ID to the guard. The guard took one look at it and saluted for a second time. "Sir! You can go right in General. The parking lot is over there by the Administration offices – just park wherever you like!"

He thanked the young Airman and made his way over to the VIP lot. He couldn't help but grin – it _was _one of the perks he'd wanted for becoming a General – a good parking spot!

He parked in the 'Reserved' spot, knowing no one would dare have him towed. Okay – so he wasn't above a little 'taking advantage'. Hell, it was just a parking spot.

He entered the building and approached the officer on duty. After receiving and returning the salute he asked to be taken to General Williams.

"May I tell him your name Sir?" the young woman asked respectfully.

"That's okay Lieutenant; I'll announce myself – if you could just show me his office?"

"Of course Sir." She stood up and led him down the hallway until they reached the office with a star on the door. "Here you go General."

"Thank you Lieutenant" he smiled and turned to the door. He gave a quick knock and when he heard the 'enter' he opened it and walked in.

Williams was seated at his desk, looking down at some papers. He didn't notice O'Neill right away – probably assuming it was one of officers – so Jack had a moment to look at him. He would have instantly recognized the man – with his unnaturally dark hair (had to be died, he thought) and pale skin. He looked older, but then Jack knew he had aged considerably himself.

"Just a minute", the General said, not looking up.

"No, I don't really have a minute General", he answered softly. Williams head jerked up in shock.

"What the hell!" he stood up. He clearly recognized Jack before he recognized the stars on his shoulders. "What are you doing here O'Neill?"

"That would be _General_ O'Neill to you Williams", he answered softly. He rather thought good old Jerry was going to have an attack.

It took him a second, but the man finally realized the rank of the man standing in his office. When he did he stood up straight, suddenly. "I'm sorry General – I didn't – I hadn't heard -" He stood up straighter and gave a snappy salute. "General O'Neill, welcome Sir."

Ooh, that had been painful for the man, Jack could tell. Maybe this _was_ going to be better than we'd thought.

"May I ask what this visit is about General?" Oh yeah, poor Jerry was practically messing his pants!

"You may", O'Neill replied. "I'm here on behalf of General Schwartz. He asked me to come and inspect your work and your base Williams. You will therefore make everything available to me. I have a list of records I'd like to see and following that I want a tour."

"Certainly Sir", Williams replied. He hesitated slightly but finally asked. "I didn't receive any notice of inspection Sir?"

"No you didn't, did you? But if you had you would have had time to get everything ready for me. You see Williams, this way I can see the _real _you. Or as much of the real you as I can handle! Let's get going."

Oh, yes, maybe he was going to enjoy this after all! He spent the next couple of hours going through random reports, inventories and supply lists. He barked out questions at Williams and the poor man was sweating. Jack would have felt sorry for him, except he remembered back to the times this same man had laughed and ridiculed him and others under his command. He also remembered the months he'd spent in an Iraq prison. He blamed both Frank (who he'd forgiven) and this man (who he had not) for those 4 months of hell.

Unfortunately, at least as far as Jack was concerned, it was clear that Williams kept good records. Everything was neat and well organized. He had only found a few minor mistakes, although he gave Williams a bit of a scare when he'd raised his eyebrow on catching one or two of them. He couldn't sustain it though because he knew that Williams probably did a better job than he had when he was in charge of a base – or at least better than he would have without Walter!

"Okay, I'd like to see your operations now Williams", he said, standing up. "I want to meet some of the men and women under your command."

While he'd been impressed, despite himself, at Williams' organizational ability, he was not impressed with his leadership. It very quickly became obvious that the men and women who served under him _feared _him rather than _respected_ him. In fact, he'd go so far as to say that in some cases there was actual hatred, although the men, and especially some of the women, tried to hide that fact.

He'd glanced a number of times at Williams and realized the man had no clue how he was viewed by his subordinates. He really wondered if he would care if he had known. Still, it was another black mark against him. He clearly didn't know his people and certainly didn't care about them.

One poor young officer got a tongue lashing from him for simply coughing as he walked by. Since he had respectfully saluted the two Generals, Jack didn't think anything of it. The next thing he knew, however, the General was tearing a strip off the soldier.

Jack would have intervened, except he figured it would probably go harder on the young man later if he had. He did give him a small smile when he left, hoping that he'd understand.

The thing that bothered him the most, however, was the reaction of a number of the women officers and enlisted. Not only did they appear to dislike the General, most of them looked either angry or frightened in his presence. A number of them even shied away physically, although they tried not to show it. This was something he was going to have to investigate. Damn, he was going to be here more than one day!

He wondered if he should get Sam to help out with this. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost noon. He was ready for lunch and he knew he had to give her a call.

"I need to make a phone call", he said suddenly to Williams, "do you have an office I can use?"

"Of course General", Williams answered, looking unhappy. "You can use mine." Williams showed him in and stood there until Jack looked at him pointedly. "Uh, I'll just leave you alone. Let me know when you're finished and we can continue."

Jack nodded and waited until the General left and then picked up the phone.

It was another 20 minutes before he heard voices in the front. He left William's office and walked to where he could see Sam. Williams was looking at her with a frown.

"Who authorized you to come here?" the General asked Sam, who stood respectfully at attention in front of him. Jack couldn't help but think how cute she looked in her uniform. He knew he was biased, but a pregnant Colonel was a sight to behold.

"I did", he answered as he walked over to where they were standing. "General, I'd like to introduce you to Colonel Samantha Carter. She's based at the Pentagon and I asked her to come to assist me."

Williams looked skeptically at the pregnant woman in front of him. He was definitely confused by the whole turn of events. "Welcome Colonel."

Jack wanted to laugh at the look on the man's face. He then glanced over at Carter to see her give him a quizzical look. He gave her a small sign, easily read after all their years together, to not say anything.

"Would you like to join me for lunch General, Colonel", Williams asked reluctantly.

"That would be fine. How about you Colonel?"

"I'd be happy to General Williams, General O'Neill." As they turned to follow Williams Carter looked at him and scowled, wanting to know what was going on.

He shrugged lightly and mouthed 'later'. She nodded and decided to simply follow his lead – something she'd also done for many years.

They went to the mess hall where they each chose a meal and then sat down to eat. Jack kept noticing that everyone avoided their table which wasn't surprising really. He would have done the same thing back in his younger days if he'd seen two generals and a colonel at a table. Always better to avoid senior officers if you had the chance.

Still, Jack was pretty sure it was more than that. There had been a sudden change in atmosphere when they'd entered the room. It spoke to the feelings that his men, and women, had for him.

"So Colonel", Williams asked. "What is it you do?"

"I work at the Pentagon in Research and Development Sir", she replied calmly.

"Research eh? Why, that's nice. Must be interesting", he commented with a smirk. "I guess it's better than being in combat situation, isn't that right General?"

O'Neill raised his brow, thinking that this guy was a real ass! "Anything's better than that Williams", he replied calmly, "although Carter here has a pretty good idea of combat", he said. "She's one of the best soldiers I've ever seen."

"Don't tell me you've seen action Colonel Carter?"

"Yes Sir", she replied simply, refusing to be riled.

"Oh Carter here has more field medals than she can even put on her uniform. I won't be surprised if she makes General before long."

"Really?" Williams answered, looking pointedly at her belly. "That'll be a challenge with a bra – ur baby. Unless the daddy is going to stay home with it?"

Sam grinned – she couldn't help it. Jack was doing this just to bait the man, she was sure of it. "Uh, I don't think so", she answered calmly. "He's pretty busy at his job. And anyway, I'd be afraid he and the baby would get into too much trouble."

This time it was 'Jerry' who raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know Carter. I think he might enjoy staying home with the kid." O'Neill said, a definite twinkle in his eye.

"That's my fear Sir", she replied. "I don't know if I could handle him as a 'house husband'."

"Yeah, I'd hate that", Williams said. He turned to O'Neill. "Guys like us are too used to wearing the pants, eh General. We'd rather be out fighting than staying at home dealing with snotty noses and dirty butts! But then again, I guess it takes a certain type of man to marry a woman in the Air Force anyway. I mean, most tough guys like us prefer someone a little – softer – no disrespect intended ma'am."

O'Neill looked over at Carter and almost choked. He knew it was only her years of training that kept her from telling the man that he was an idiot or from standing up and pummeling him. Although why she should be upset he didn't know – he was the one Williams was insulting.

"I don't know about that General", O'Neill answered. "I think it would take a pretty strong and macho guy to appeal to someone like Carter. Isn't that true Colonel?"

"Yes definitely Sir", she ground out, her eyes narrowed with a promise of retribution. "Although sometimes he can be -"

"What, Colonel?"

"He can be – rather irritating Sir!"

"How's that?"

"Sometimes he likes to play _games_ when he really should be working – General."

"Still, I'm sure he feels very lucky to have you – uh, as his wife."

"He'd better – Sir!"

The entire time they were talking Williams had been looking back and forth between them. These two had obviously known each other for a long time, he decided, although working for O'Neill – the idiot – must have been a bitch. He suspected that at one time O'Neill had slept with the Colonel – it was certainly what he would have done. When she wasn't pregnant she would have been a looker.

"Enough talk!" Jack stood up. "I'd like to see some more of your base Williams. If it's okay I'd like Carter here to talk to some of your people – just so she gets an idea of what happens here."

His face a study in confusion, Williams nodded. Then he asked, "uh, if I might ask General – I don't quite understand Colonel Carter's role – if she's in R&D she won't see anything of interest here."

"Oh, she's not here for her own sake", Jack said. "She's here under my orders. I borrowed her for a little while since she's one of the smartest officers I know and can see things that I often miss. Isn't that right Carter?"

"If you say so General." Sam then looked at Williams. "General O'Neill and I are used to working together so I can usually figure out what he needs pretty quickly."

"Yes indeed, Carter is _very_ good at guessing my needs! In fact, she -"

"Maybe we should get started _Sir_!" she interrupted forcefully.

"See Williams, she knows exactly what I should be doing. Okay then Carter, why don't you walk around and talk to some of the men and _women_", he said with a very slight emphasis. "We'll meet you back here in say, two hours?"

She nodded and looked at the base commander. "Is it a problem if I wander around and talk to some of your people General?"

"Not at all. Why don't I have Captain Shaw escort you?"

"No, that'll be okay, but he can point me in the right direction."

Jack gave her a small nod and watched as she went off with the Captain. "Okay Williams, let's continue."

Later that afternoon, after a day spent touring the base, Jack was ready to head back to the hotel. He met up with Carter by General Williams' office. "Heya Carter, how did your afternoon go?"

"Fine Sir, how about yours?"

"Yeah, fine as well. Hey General, I think that's it for today. We'll be by tomorrow to go over anything. Thank you for the tour." He nodded briefly to the man and then looked at Sam. "Would you like a ride Colonel? I'm glad to drive you back to your hotel."

"That would be nice Sir", she replied. "General Williams." She nodded her head. If Jack was surprised at her coolness to the General he knew enough not to say anything until they were in their car.

In fact, they waited until they were off base before Jack spoke. "So, how did it go?"

"How did it go?" she repeated, anger throbbing through her voice.

He looked at her in surprise. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything is far from okay Jack."

He was really worried now. What had he done by bringing her in?

"That man is an arrogant, vicious, sexist pig – and I want his ass on a platter!"

Yup – Colonel Carter was out in full force. Williams was not going to know what had hit him!

She wouldn't say anymore until they'd returned to the hotel and had changed. She also insisted they eat supper first. "And then we can talk Jack. I'm afraid if I say anything now I'll be too mad to eat."

Her face was beautiful, he thought, as he watched her eat. Fuller now with pregnancy, it still shone with a light of wonder and curiosity – and a strange innocence – strange only in that it was surprising she retained any, after all they'd been through over the years. But he'd realized something about Samantha Carter, many years ago, and that was there was something inherently good about her. She wasn't perfect by any means but she there was a basic kindness and compassion about her that hadn't been lost or destroyed by anything they'd seen or experienced. He knew that was what had drawn him to her – more than her looks or her smarts – or ever her humor. No – it was because he always felt better – like he could be a good man himself – when he was with her.

"What are you thinking about Jack?" she asked softly.

"Just about you. I'm sorry I brought you into this mess today. I just figured you might be able to find something out that I couldn't."

"No, I'm glad you had me come and I _did_ find something. "

"I'm afraid the fact that he's an arrogant, etc, etc, pig is something I knew already." He smiled.

"Yes, but did you know he's sexually assaulted – and even raped - women under his command?"

"_WHAT_!" he practically shouted.

"Shhh Jack. Let's go and I'll tell you more."

He had trouble restraining himself as they left the restaurant. By the time they'd returned to the hotel he was practically bouncing with anger and the need to know.

"So tell me", he said shortly.

She then went on to tell him that she'd spoken to a number of the airmen and officers. "They obviously hated Williams", she said, "but none of them would say anything specific or direct. They are afraid of him Jack and they really didn't want to talk."

"So how did you hear about this?"

"I was speaking with one of the women – a Captain by the name of Linda Davies – and I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but was afraid. I asked her to show me around and tried to let her know that she could trust me. It took a long time, but finally she began to tell me just a little bit – nothing too terrible, but it showed Williams as being sexist."

"No surprise there!"

"No, well when I responded to that by telling her that wasn't acceptable and that something needed to be done, she started to open up a bit more. Finally she told me that there were a few women who had stories. I asked if they'd speak to me and she finally nodded and told me to wait in her room."

"Sam?"

"It was perfectly safe Jack", she replied.

"I know – you're pregnant, not sick. I can't help but worry you know."

"I know, and I love you for it! Anyway, after a few minutes three other women came and the four of them proceeded to tell me horror stories about the General. It seems like he will get one of the women to come to his office late in the day – for a variety of reasons – and then he attacks them. Afterwards, he threatens them if they say anything. According to one woman, he's actually had men killed who've gone against him. All the women agreed that you didn't cross him or you were in trouble. That's why nothing has been said."

Jack didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, or the women, it was just that he knew how hard this thing was going to be to prove. If all the women came forward it might work, but here again the problem was that he had a history with this man, and that would be used in any investigation.

"Jack?"

"Sorry – just trying to figure out what to do", he responded.

"Do? Why he needs to be charged!"

"Will the women testify?"

"I – they said they would, but I'm not sure. They're pretty scared and I think they think it's going to ruin their careers. The Air Force doesn't deal with this kind of thing very well."

He nodded in agreement – knowing she was right. Still, something had to be done. He just wished he knew what it was.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

As they got ready for bed and both got under the covers, he turned to Sam. "You remember you said you're good at reading what I need?"

"Yes?' she said suspiciously.

"Well – guess what I need right now!"

"Jaaack!"


	3. Justice

_**Short and slightly fluffy! Hope you enjoy**_

"So what did General Schwartz say?" Sam wanted to know. Jack had called him first thing that morning to fill him in on what they'd discovered about Williams. He wanted to know how he should proceed with the General.

"I'm to relieve him of duty pending an investigation", he sighed, turning around to look at her. His face crinkled into a grin when he saw her standing behind him, the sight distracting him for a moment from the task ahead. "Hey, you look pretty cute like that!"

Sam stood there with a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head. She'd just stepped out of the shower when she heard Jack hang up the phone.

"Hi bump!" he said, reaching out and rubbing her protruding tummy. He leaned in. "Whatcha doing in there? Not giving your mom a hard time I hope?"

"No, he – or she – has been good. Lots of movement but at least the baby lets me sleep – UNLIKE MY HUSBAND!"

"Hey, can I help it if you're _hot_? I have lots of years of restraint to make up for!"

"All in one night?"

He got a very 'pleased with himself' expression on his face. "Can I help it if I'm so virile? If you got it, use it!"

"Yeah, and you can thank _Thor_ for _it_", she muttered as she began to dress.

"No – _you _can thank Thor for it!" he smirked. She threw her wet towel at him.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked, returning to the subject of Williams.

"I thought you already -"

"Jack!" she interrupted laughingly. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

He made a longsuffering sound. "Yeah, I'd like you to come if you don't mind. Schwartz wants me to get the statements of the women and I think it would be easier if you were there. They already trust you."

"I hope they don't get too frightened and back out."

"Well, if they do, Williams will go free and it'll be a lot harder on them. Telling the truth won't hurt them."

"I don't' know about that Jack", she answered, coming to sit beside him on the bed. "For a woman to stand up to something like that in the Air Force –it can be hard – and it will often hurt her career chances. She'll be labeled a snitch or a liar."

"Not if I have anything to do with it – or Schwartz. He's doing everything he can to combat sexual harassment – and worse – in the military. The Air Force is changing Sam, even if it's slower than we'd like."

"I know, and I hope they do go on record, I just hate to put them through it."

"I know, but I think it will be better in the end. At least they'll have a sense that they got some justice. It must be terrible to be in the position they're in and feel so helpless."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

After breakfast the two of them headed back to the base, neither of them looking forward to the coming ordeal.

"I don't want you to be there when I talk to him Sam", he said. "You go see if you can talk to the women and get them started on their statements."

"What do you think he'll do?" she asked.

"Oh, he'll immediately call a lawyer and then try to pull in some favors. That's how he's gotten away with so much in the past", he said. "What's different now is that Daddy is no longer here to protect him, although I expect he'll still have some supporters. I just wish I had something else on him. He'll try and wiggle out of these charges. I just wish we could nail him for some of the other things he's done."

"Such as?"

"I think he conspired with the enemy when we were in the Gulf", he said. "There were a lot of rumors going around that he was selling information, but nothing was proved. He certainly had a lot of money from somewhere. If I could find out something on that, we'd have a better chance of nailing him – although I still want to get him on these charges as well."

By this time they'd arrived and Jack again parked his car in the 'Reserved' spot.

"Are you sure you should park here", his law-abiding wife asked.

"Yeah", he grinned, "who's going to tow me? And anyway, I deserve _something_ for having to take time out of my vacation with my sexy wife!"

"So, a parking spot is a good substitute for me?" she asked with a 'look' at her husband.

"_Nothing_ is a good substitute for you!" he answered quickly, and gave her a kiss.

"Be careful Jack! Someone's going to see us and my cover will be blown."

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go back to the hotel and I can blow -"

"Jack, would you stop it!", she giggled. "You are being terribly naughty today."

"And you love it!"

She sighed. "Yes, unfortunately I do. Which is why I'm in _this_ condition", she answered, pointing at her belly. "Come on, let's get this over with so we can get out of here."

He nodded and they left the car and headed towards the offices. Sam veered off before they arrived. "I'm going to go see if I can find Captain Davies and the others."

"Okay, but be back here by 11:00 at the latest okay? And I don't want you wandering around anywhere else."

"I'll be fine General. I _can_ look after myself you know."

"I know you can, but let me worry about you okay? I've watched your six for a lot of years and I'm not about to stop."

She smiled and gave him a classic salute. "Yes Sir General, I'll be careful. And you be careful too Jack", she said softly and turned and headed out.

He watched her for a second and then moved towards the reception desk. "I'm here to see General Williams. Is he in his office?"

"Yes Sir", answered the Airman at the desk. It was someone different from the day before, and this young man was not nearly as friendly as the previous receptionist. "May I tell him who's here?"

"He's expecting me Airman. I'll just go back and see him."

"I'm sorry Sir", the young man replied. "The General asked that I inform him when anyone arrived. I really can't let you go back Sir."

Jack stopped and turned slowly. "Son, do you see these stars on my shoulder?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Sir", the Airman stood a little straighter.

"And do you know what they mean?"

"That you are a Lieutenant General, Sir."

"That's right. And how many stars do you have son?"

"Uh none Sir."

"Very good. And how many stars does General Williams have?"

"One Sir."

"You're doing well Airman. Now, do I need to ask you what that means?"

"No Sir."

"So, again, I'm going to go and see General Williams and I will announce myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir", the young man replied. It was then that Jack saw how frightened the man looked. Crap, he thought. I bet Williams threatened him – and I've just made it worse!

He sighed and looked again at the uncomfortable looking Airman. He is so young, Jack realized, and I've just scared the pants off of him. "Look", he looked at the desk where a nameplate R. Rawlins sat. "Airman Rawlins?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't worry. General Williams will _not_ discipline you for following my order, okay?"

"Thank you Sir."

Jack walked back to Williams' office, but he would have felt a lot better if poor Rawlins still didn't look so frightened. It struck him then how easy it was to abuse power.

He walked into Williams' office after a short, quick knock. "General", he announced as he entered the office. He could see that ole Jerry was furious. He'd probably been counting on getting a warning.

"General O'Neill, I'm surprised to see you so early."

"Early? I told you I'd be back."

"Yes Sir. What else would you like to see Sir?"

"Oh, I don't really need to see anything, although I do have a couple of things to do."

"Is uh, Colonel Carter joining you today?"

"The Colonel? Yes, she's here. She's visiting with some of your officers."

"I really don't need her disrupting them again General", he replied, anger flashing in his eyes. "She already caused a disturbance with some of them yesterday."

"A _disturbance_? What kind of a disturbance?"

"I understand she got them all worked up about things that just aren't true. We have a few women here who are extreme feminists and anything – even just a simple joke or a compliment will set them off. Some of my men will tell you – they're overly sensitive and emotional. It's probably PMS!" he laughed. "Either that or they don't like men, if you know what I mean!"

Jack thought, for a brief moment, that it was a really, really good thing that his wife wasn't here or this man might find out what hormones could _really_ do to a someone crazy enough to talk the way he was. He was pretty sure Carter would have shot first and then – no, she just would have shot him!

"Is that going to be your defense?" he asked the man sitting at his desk.

"My defense?"

"Against the charges."

Williams stood up and leaned forward. "What the hell are you talking about O'Neill?"

"I'm talking about the charges for sexual harassment and rape."

"_Rape?_ What did those lying bitches say? And I suppose Carter believed every word of it? What the hell is a woman who's been knocked up by some gonad brain doing running around my base? She has no business being in the Air Force and certainly shouldn't be an officer! She only good to be some man's whore!"

Okay Jack, take a deep breath and remember that life is good and you don't want to screw it up by killing this a – hole! Maybe if he just beat him to an inch of his life? No, he couldn't do that either.

"Shut the hell up Williams", he ground out.

"Or what O'Neill? What are you going to do? You going to call your back up? Oh, I forgot, you're here all by yourself. You're too much of a woman yourself to do anything. I always knew you were a pussy O'Neill. I can't believe you actually got yourself three stars. Who'd you have to screw to get them? General Schwartz?"

"I'm warning you Williams, shut up." Jack knew he'd made a strategic error. He _should_ have had back up with this man. "You are hereby officially relieved of duty, by order of the Air Force Chief of Staff, pending an investigation into your contact. You will be escorted off base and will be transferred to Washington where you will answer charges that you harassed and raped women under your command."

"There's no way in hell you're taking me anywhere O'Neill. I'm going to make a couple of phone calls and then we'll see who's asked to report to Washington! You can get out of here and go to hell!" Williams reached down and pressed a button on his phone. "Rawlins, call the SF's and tell them to come to my office and escort General O'Neill off the base."

Jack just stood there, astounded at the balls of this man. "That's not going to work Williams", he said. "All the Joint Chiefs, plus the President are behind this. They've suspected you of a variety of things for a while. Do you really think your friends are going to get you out of this one?"

"Get me out of _what_ one Jack?" he asked with a sneer. "I don't know of anything at all. I'm sure all those women who lied about me will change their minds pretty quick."

"When you threaten them Williams?"

"Threaten them? Why would I do that? No, I'm sure they'll just see the error of their ways, and take back all their lies. Then you won't have a thing to hold me on."

"I'm afraid they're not taking back anything General", Sam said as she walked into the room. "I have six sworn statements here, from various women under your command, all swearing that you sexually assaulted them. Oh, and I have a number of others, including some of the men, who have told me they would be pleased to testify against you. I'm afraid General, that most of the men and women on the base detest you."

"It's a conspiracy", he said through gritted teeth. "This is all your doing, isn't it O'Neill. You've been out to get me for years and you saw this as your chance! Well, I'm not going to let you get away with this. I have friends – powerful friends – and I'm going to destroy you!"

Jack just laughed. "Really Jerry? Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to prove anything. General Schwartz has it on record that I asked _not_ to be given this assignment and that I declared my history with you. He then recorded that it was his order that brought me here. I would really rather have never seen you again, but I guess someone has to deal with the dirt and this time it fell to me. And as for powerful friends", Jack laughed again, "I really don't think you can beat mine. I'll have to introduce you to Murray and Thor one day. Oh, and you've already met Carter. She's a lot tougher than you think."

"Colonel Carter!" Williams said with disgust. "that bitch!" he gestured to where Sam stood with the statements. "I'm sure she's only here because you didn't want to leave your 'mistress' behind. I bet you anything you're sleeping with her O'Neill!"

"Yes, of course I'm sleeping with her", Jack replied calmly.

"You admit it? Hell- I'm gonna let everyone know and you'll be destroyed. Oh, and does her husband know?"

"Carter", Jack turned to her. "Does your husband know I'm sleeping with you?" he asked casually.

"Yes Sir, he does."

"And does he mind?"

"No General, not at all."

Jack faced Williams again. "See, nothing to worry about. Her husband knows all about it!"

"You're a pig O'Neill. You claim to be 'holier than thou' and you're as bad as the rest of us – screwing another man's wife! I bet the brat is yours as well! You make me sick!"

"Who said anything about sleeping with another man's wife?" Jack asked. "Did we say anything about that Carter?"

"No General, we didn't."

"There see. The only wife I'm sleeping with is my own, Jerry." He shook his head in confusion. "General Williams, meet my wife, Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill. Oh, and the 'brat' as you put it, _is_ mine."

The General looked back and forth between the two officers facing him and, for the first time understood that he was dealing with two very smart – and probably very powerful – officers. His shoulders sagged briefly, but then he stood straight. "You may think you have me, but I can assure you O'Neill, that you haven't heard the last of this!"

By the time they left the base it was late in the afternoon and Jack was exhausted. Dealing with this kind of thing was horrible – worse in many ways than dealing with their enemies. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the gratitude on the faces of so many of the men and women on the base. He knew he'd done the right thing for their sakes. He just hoped that Williams was finally dealt with, and wouldn't come back to haunt them!

"So, are we all done with work for awhile Jack", Sam asked, looking at her husband in concern. She knew this had taken a lot out of him.

"Yes, absolutely. I told Schwartz that after this I didn't want to hear from anyone unless the earth was in danger of complete and utter destruction."

"Okay good. Then let's forget everything and go have supper and go to bed. It's been a tiring day and I for one just want to rest."

Jack agreed, but was quiet for the rest of the way to the restaurant and all the way through the meal. When they arrived back at their hotel he quickly changed and then lay down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Sam got dressed in her pajamas and climbed into bed and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close and leaned down and kissed her head.

"Thank you", he said softly.

"What for?" she looked up enquiringly at him.

"For having my back."

"Of course", she responded seriously. "I always do, you know."

"I know." He reached down and took the remote and turned off the TV. Turning to face her he said, "and I'll always have yours."

"Yes, I know", she reached forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "We've always been there for each other – it's one of the constants in our relationship – even when we weren't _together_", she said.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to think about not being with you – past, present or future."

"You don't have to Jack. I'm not ever letting you go."

"Good thing woman, cause I need you." This time he leaned down to kiss her. "And anyway, what other General gets to sleep with a Colonel and knock her up?"

"Jack, that's awful!" She leaned back. "You know of course, that I only slept with you because of your stars."

"My stars? And here I thought it was my -"

She kissed him _again, _interrupting his words. "That too", she whispered.

He grinned. "Well in _that_ case – wanna sleep with me again for my - stars?"

"Yasureyabetcha Jack!" she grinned. He gently rolled her over on to her back - and those were the last words spoken for a while.

_**Okay, I thought about adding all sorts of fighting and whump, etc. but decided to stay away from it in these stories because I want them to be more about their relationship than about adventure (I'll leave the whumpin' for my other stories). I may bring Williams back – who knows. Vini**_


End file.
